User talk:WS9167
Uhh, sorry, no. No link, anyway. I just want to support yours if you'll support mine. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 19:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm going to link to yours anyway. ...I might not help you that much though. :P WiktorSz Oh, and BTW, I don't like the yellow links (too used to blue :P) Could you please change them back. I do like, otherwise what you've done! Thanks! -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 19:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Buahahhahahaha! :P WiktorSz Hey Wik! Remember when someone on the MLNMB Wiki made a template page to make editing "easier". How can we do that? -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 22:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) How do I upload Audio on wikis? Hey, Wik. Sorry, I was gone. Yeah, on MLNMB someone made a template and we didn't like it. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) 3 Thingys Hi, 1. No, I don't want :P 2. I didn't see Yngwie Malmsteen, that's just a vid. 3. Your signature isn't working :P -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 01:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again wuzzup! I do both, I get tabs from other sites, and if I can't find them, I tab them myself :P. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, BTW, how do you change "photos to media"? as in, There are 196 photos on this wiki. Reason: the number is raised every time I put a video on :P. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:statistics Yup :P -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 13:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Problems...don't worry, minor :P Hi! Remember: I. Make sure before the external link put a * II. Make sure all songs in the tracklisting are linked III. Make sure all songs are capitalized, if they're not supposed to be, just tell me. Otherwise, great! Thanks for your major contributions :) (sorry I couldn't get on chat, I was gone all day) -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, forgot. Please categorize the pages. Hey Hey, the only category on the songs pages are "Songs" :P and when it comes to tabs put in "Tabs" and "Guitar Tabs" (and/or bass, drums, etc.) Can you just link them anyway, that makes it more convinient for anyone else who wants to do them. (if anyone :P) -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 22:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan Lists I just thought it would be a good idea. Just for the heck of it. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Big Day Oh yeah, one more problem, add a * before "More information on this artist..." -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 23:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Please re-read all policies, I added things to them. And uh, could you maybe add the band pages before their fan list :P -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 19:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ugh :P The fan lists are supposed to be in alphabetical order, didn't you read that in the policy? -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 14:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) POLICY UPDATE Hi, Wik, The Policy:Album Pages has been updated, just thought you'd like to check it out :) -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 02:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Curse Words The songs, we leave untouched. The album, however, see John Lennon/John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band for details. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess you're right...I'll make a policy on that. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Answered questions I. Yes, I guess you're right on John Lennon/John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band. I'll delete that. II. No, I don't want to censor the swear words, we might get flaque for being too "kid-friendly" from some hot-heads. And even though I look at swear words and flinch myself, We should respect the artist and his songwriting. III. Well done. IV. Ugh, I don't like Big Day :P I'll see if I can find some of their stuff on other sites. Last resort: save up for a new guitar :P V. Ummmm... VI. What do you mean by impossible to have a slash in a file name? VII. PLEASE ADD CATEGORIES TO ALL THE PAGES YOU HAVE MADE!! The Policies show what categories to add. VIII. Put a * before the links to Album Wiki -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) A few more things Ah, thank you for your massive contributions. Yet, I see some problems :P. On Nirvana, remember under the artist photo, please put the band name and the line up in the photo (unless you don't know). Before the album list, PLEASE put the year, like 1948: bla, bla, bla And put instead of "Discography", "Main Discography" and leave out Studio Albums. On Nirvana/In Utero, learn to spell :P (JK), On Big Day/Iluminacja, on Album by Big Day, make sure it's bold. On the length, if you can't find it, just leave the question mark out altogether. On your album photos, please make it EXACTLY 700 x 700. (why, because I'm an order freak :P) Bla, And DON'T PUT UNDER CONSTRUCTION ANYWHERE! That makes us look like we're just starting out :P. On Big Day:Fenomen (Guitar Tabs), just put the x = mute, etc. inside the tabs. Ok, that about covers it :P Sorry to throw all this at you, but I need order...And if you think I'm being too pushy, tell me :P Thanks, -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Blah Yeah, about resizing, I guess I can do it :P (O my badness, I like that alot :P). And about tabbing, I like to be as presice as possible, but I'm thinking that we can do different keys for the same tab...That comes later :P P.S. Get a signature, I keep having to type your page in on the searchbar :P -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE make sure you link EVERYTHING and put the fan lists on the pages as well. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) AHHHHH!!!! PLEASE FOLLOW POLICIES!! :P -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 21:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Blah I. Ok, so my stupid keyboard made me spell precise wrong :P Well, many of the policies were started when nobody was helping me :P II. Yes, IDC about the smiley template. III. Yes you need to learn to spell :P (no just simple keyboard mistakes) like Contians :P IV. About, he, she, you, ummm...they're not proper nouns....We can discuss it in chat or something. Ciao. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 14:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Editing problems that you make all the time! Just follow this, Make everything that needs to be linked, linked. Whether it is finished or not! And make sure your song page doesn't start out: Song by... It needs to be This is a song by... on W Swietle I We Mgle, uhhh...what was with the new spaces thing? Is polish rock a genre? :P Make sure that the lengths and genres are in italics. Ciao, (you're doing better :P) -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 15:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Boston:Blah Blah, does that answer your question? I believe we should just forget labeling the offensive lyrics. Too much trouble. What does Wikipedia know :P. No, I don't want song lengths or genres labeled separately. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 20:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Good Jobs Thanks for preventing my face being palmed :P But on the albums make sure it's Album by bla bla. Oh, is SOLITON a record company a studio? Could you tell me? -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 20:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Wik...About Boston (band). That is a really stupid problem. But there's nothing I can do to fix it other than (band). That's probably the only band that we'll have to do that with. So chill :P I don't think we should label offensive lyrics. Why be so kid-friendly? I mean, not many kids would be on here. Most likely teenagers and adults. So it's not that big of a problem. If they're listening to that kind of music and know what they're all about, they'll know that there is cursing in their lyrics :P I don't want song lengths and song genres for each page. Too much trouble, a. The lengths can be somewhat defined by the video, and the link to Album Wiki. And the genre should also be defined by looking at the album. No, I did not say that, I said, this is a song by, not this is an album by. I have no idea about the wikiabot. All I know is that I added that video. (something to do with the new video setup maybe?). Hope I can catch you on chat one of these days, ciao -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 19:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) YEEEESSSS!!! You are awesome, thanks SO much, we really need templates. -ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 19:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Links ['http://kiwi6.com/file/ddh7f6kpch]' ['http://kiwi6.com/file/xbm73lw035]' ['http://kiwi6.com/file/xgjsr814v3]' ['http://kiwi6.com/file/979s97ewaa]' ['http://kiwi6.com/file/872zm1aj5m]'